Moving On
by fowlfan
Summary: Chihiro idly watches the view from the train window, her black and shadowy form fitting in with everyone else.  Finally, she was back.


The car swayed from side to side, gently rocking its passengers. Chihiro didn't look out the window. She already knew that she would see a beautiful blue sky and land stretching as far as the eye could see. She also couldn't turn without the arthritis shooting pains through her neck. Still, it didn't hurt as bad as when she had been alive. Black and shadow-like, she sat silent on the train with the other spirits.

It had been several decades since she had last seen the Spirit World. After returning home with her parents she had led a normal life, got married, and had children. But everyday something would remind her of her time in that different world. As a teen she had tried desperately to get back, but each time failed. After a while she faced the truth that she couldn't go back by her own means. It wasn't meant for her to slip back into the Spirit world. She swallowed her tears of defeat and moved forward in her life.

That didn't mean she ever stopped loving Haku. He was the person she thought most about from the Spirit World; the one person that had truly touched her heart.

Haku had promised to see her, and sometimes she had felt his presence near her from time to time. A sudden soft wind across her cheek; a warm, light rain met her in the mornings. Yet, she could only imagine his smile, his eyes, when all she had were pale remembrances. With age she grew patient, yet forgetful. Several details were lost about her time with Haku. And as she fell sick in her later years the yearn to see him was overwhelming.

The train was slowly coming to a stop. Many of the other spirits were getting up and grabbing their luggage, all silent. Chihiro felt that it was her time to leave as well. Her only belongings were a small bag in her lap and the clothes on her back. She got up slowly, finding that it was a little easier to move now than it had been when she was alive. Getting in line for the exit, she glimpsed her familiar reflection in the mirror. Deep wrinkles were set into her face, giving her what her grandchildren called, and "A wise look." Her hair had long turned white, and was tied into a bun at the back of her head. She then realized it was her turn to get off.

A line of spirits was on the platform, all waiting to get to the man in the booth labeled "Directions". The line would shuffle forward every few moments, each spirit looking straight forward in a tired sort of way. Chihiro patiently waited her turn, but winced with every step from pains earned by old age. She listened to where each spirit in the line was being sent by the Directions man.

"Continue to the main station. You'll take the train to Left Waterway," he would utter. Or, "Go down those steps to your right, the next village over will have a place for you."

After awhile it was Chihiro's turn. She stood in front of the booth and looked at the Director. He was a tall, shallow sort of man who looked as if he had been in the booth all his life. He wore blue overalls and a dull white shirt underneath. Chihiro stared into his shaded eyes, hoping he would understand where she needed to be. He looked at her for a long moment; his flat black eyes seemed to brighten for a moment.

"You'll be wanting the Bathhouses then," he said simply, "Go through the station, third train on your right." He pointed toward the way into the main train area. Chihiro smiled broadly.

"Thank you very much," she told him wholeheartedly and bowed. He nodded in reply.

On the next train she started to feel whole again. The dark shade her body had taken started to lighten up, and she was no longer a see-through shadow. The ride felt much longer than it was; and Chihiro twisted her neck several times to check out the window. After what felt like a lifetime, a tall, familiar, red building appeared in the distance, lit up in brilliant colors that shone out into the nighttime.

Chihiro eagerly got off the train and threaded her way through the small village on the way to the bathhouse. As she passed through the many stalls of food and other things being sold by shadow-like salesman in front of the main building, she glimpsed a beautiful red kimono. It was silk with gold threads weaving a pattern of branches and leaves through it. She walked up to the sales-spirit.

"Excuse me, how much is it for that red kimono?" Chihiro wasn't sure why she was even asking for the dress, since she already had clothes for herself. But the dingy aged housedress she had on had nothing on the beautiful kimono in front of her. She also loved the feeling of being impulsive once more.

"What do you have to offer for it?" The sales-spirit asked simply. Chihiro went through her bag. An old, delicate watch that her husband had given to her for one of their anniversaries lay on top.

She pulled it out and asked, "Would this be enough?" The spirit held out a wavering three fingered hand, which took the watch and examined it.

"Yes, the kimono is yours."

"Thank you," she replied. Yet, as she went to take it, the beautiful red dress was gone. Looking down at herself, she saw that it was already on her, along with a lovely gold sash around her waist.

She bowed toward the spirit, and then headed once more toward the bathhouse. Many other spirits were making it across the bridge along with her. Several attendants were greeting them at the front gate, frogs bowed to the brightly dressed guests while women directed where to go. Chihiro couldn't keep the broad smile off her face.

A frog attendant bowed to her and said, "Good evening honored guest! I hope you find our baths rejuvenating."

"I'm sorry to bother you," Chihiro started, "But could you help me? I need to find someone at this bathhouse."

"Certainly, Ma'am. Who is it that you are looking for?"

"A person by the name of Haku." The frog looked slightly taken back.

"M-master Haku? I know where to find him, but what is your business with him?"

"Don't worry, I'm quite sure he will be willing to see me, what is he up to these days?" Chihiro asked with honest interest, slightly confused by the frog's initial response to her question.

"He's the Co-owner of the Bathhouse, of course!"

"Alright then, please just tell him that Chihiro wishes to see him." The frog nodded.

"Come with me, I'll take you to a sitting area to wait. Master Haku is rather busy with bathhouse affairs." Chihiro nodded. She followed the frog for awhile through the bathhouse, wondering how Haku had become Co-owner of the bathhouse. The frog led her into a lavish sitting room near the top of the entire building.

The frog left as Chihiro eased herself into one of the many chairs. Yubaba most likely had furnished the room, its many gold accents and rich feel certainly seemed like her. Chihiro found herself wringing her hands while swaying back in forth. She was excited, nervous, and slightly scared. She would finally be seeing Haku after so many years! She hoped the dress looked fine on her. Yet, what if he didn't recognize her? What if he didn't want to see her? Her stomach clenched in anticipation.

'Oh, drat, Chihiro! Where has your patience gone?' She thought to herself, 'You look like an impatient child.' She forced herself to wait without fidgeting, and fought off the doubt and nagging thoughts that were eating at her joy. 'Everything will be fine,' she repeated over and over in her head.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Chihiro's heart almost burst in surprise. There, in the doorway, stood a disheveled looking boy; who looked as if he had just sprinted to the room. He stopped breathing as he saw the elderly woman sitting alone in the room. Chihiro couldn't say a word, too scared to speak, caught between the need to escape or run to him. It didn't matter that she appeared years older than the boy in front of her; he was probably several centuries older than her anyway. She knew that her heart wasn't beating so hard just from surprise.

She carefully watched as his lovely green eyes shifted from surprise to such a heartwarming gaze that Chihiro actually started to cry. Haku crossed the room finally and sat down next to her, taking her old hand. He looked only one or two years older than he had when she had left.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Haku," Chihiro whispered, afraid to talk louder in fear that her voice would crack and she would start crying harder. He lifted her hand and kissed it.

"It's been far, far too long, Chihiro. I must say, you look beautiful in your old age." Chihiro blushed, something she hadn't done in years. His voice was as beautiful as the day she left, it was mature yet soft.

"You're just as I remembered you; maybe a little older."

A smile spread across his lips. "I _could _look a little older than this." And with that, his young face started to age, his hair turning from slight green shade to a silvery gray. In a moment he looked Chihiro's age.

"You don't have to do that for me!" she protested. A carefree laugh broke through the air as Haku returned back to a teenager.

"Alright, how about this?" He took her hand and gripped it slightly tighter. A strange sensation went through Chihiro's veins as magic swept through her system. She lifted her free hand up to her face to feel wrinkles erasing and her skin becoming it's firm self once more. She was now the same age, in appearance, as Haku. She smiled through her tears.

Haku stared into her eyes and spoke after a long moment, "It's been a long 88 years in human time to have to wait for you. Even though I sometimes saw you in the human world, it was never enough. I'm glad to have you back, Chihiro."

She smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug that warmed her soul. "I'm so glad to finally be back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this is bad. This story is actually rather old. I'm going through all of my old stories and finally uploading them. I still think this one is decent, however. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
